


Life as a Prince

by Katieb18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bio Dad Snape, Cuddles, Diapers, Fluff, Harry is younger than his class, I don't write a lot of angst, M/M, Naptime, Non-Sexual Age Play, Only because Harry has the mind of a 15 year old most of the time, Pacifiers, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Time Out, Toddler Harry, bottles, but not a lot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Harry was having the worst day when Malfoy just had to run his mouth. Now he was in a different universe where he is a toddler, Draco is his older brother and Snape is his biological Dad. Trust Malfoy to make Harry's life more complicated than it already was.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 289
Kudos: 1144





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s fifth year was not going well at all. Umbridge had taken over the defence against the dark arts and was doing nothing to help then for when Voldemort returned. His hand was killing him from all the lines with the blood quill and to make matters worse, his first-class this morning was with Snape, who just happened to hate him as well. Great. He hadn’t slept a wink last night so this was going to be torturous. 

“Cheer up mate, at least it’s not Umbridge.” Said Ron, clapping Harry on the back. 

“True. We’re used to Snape at least.” Harry replied, trudging with the rest of his class down to potions. He didn’t want to be late or Snape would have his head and Harry just wasn’t in the mood today. They all took their seats across from the Slytherins and waited for Snape to come in. Of course, that gave Malfoy ample time to mock him.

“Hey Potter, how’s the hand?” He taunted, his friends laughing as if he told the funniest joke in the world.

“Ignore him, Harry, he’s not worth your time,” Hermione said, always the voice of reason. Harry didn’t want to ignore him though and instead took out his wand, pointing it at Malfoy.  
Malfoy was quick to respond taking his out as well. 

“Harry!” Hermione cried, but Harry didn’t listen. His patients were at an all-time low and Malfoy just had to run his mouth like always. They both cast their spells at the same time, just as Snape walked into the room and let out a bellow.

“No!” In Harry’s peripherally he saw Snape rushing towards the cauldron that sat on his desk, casting his own spell to clear it away, but it was too late, it had already mixed with the spells, throwing both Harry and Draco back against the wall. The last thing Harry saw was the rest of his class also falling to the ground, unconscious before he joined them.

***

He knew he was in the infirmary before he woke up. Over the past five years, he had been here enough to know it just from the smell alone. It took him longer than he wanted to open his eyes, knowing the questions he would have to face. He’d be surprised if he didn’t get expelled for this. If Snape had his way he would have been expelled years ago. 

He must have made some sort of movement or sound because Madame Pomphrey was right there a second later, “Harry, dear, you can open your eyes now. You had everyone very worried.” Her tone confused Harry. He didn’t think he’d ever heard her say his first name before. Her voice took on the cadence you often heard when adults were speaking to young children or babies. It was enough for him to let his groggy eyes open and look up at the nurse who had an indulgent look on her face. 

“Were you trying to trick me into thinking you were still asleep?” She said, and then did something that had Harry widening his eyes in alarm. She _tickled_ his sides, getting an involuntary giggle out of him. What in the world was going on? Madame Pomphrey didn’t seem to mind his silence though as if him being quiet was the norm. He watched as she cast a few diagnostic spells before she turned back to him.

“Do you remember what happened, Harry?” Harry shook his head because right now he had no clue what happened. He thought that he and Malfoy were fighting but Madame Pomphrey wouldn’t be so cheery if that was the case. 

Madame Pomphrey nodded, as if that was to be expected, “I don’t see how you would. You were playing with your Daddy’s potions and mixed two together, setting off an explosion! You hit your head and had to be rushed here. I expect once you feel better enough you’re going to have a red bottom. You gave everyone such a fright.” 

Harry just stared at her, agape. His Daddy? What weird ass fetish dream was this? Why was she talking about him being spanked as if it were a normal thing? And who was the man that thought he was going to put a hand on Harry? He bit at his thumb as he tried to come to terms with what was said to him- a habit he was trying to break- getting the attention of Madame Pomphrey again, who was doing his check-up.

“Ah-ah, let’s not do that.” Her voice once against startled Harry. It startled him, even more, when she took this thumb away from his mouth and replaced with it something else. He opened his mouth automatically to accept the bulbous intrusion, knowing the Madame Pomphrey wouldn’t give him anything that might hurt him. She pulled and pushed it back and forth until Harry took up sucking on it himself. Logically he knew it was a pacifier that she had placed in his mouth. Why she placed it in his mouth was the big question Harry had. He couldn’t deny the comfort it gave him though. “You always do need a bit of help at the start.” She said.

Whatever that meant. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. He felt a flush on his cheeks at using a pacifier in front of an adult. He was supposed to be 15. He was way too old for one of these, but Madame Pomphrey didn’t seem to think there was an issue. 

“Alright!” She said, clapping her hands together, “Looks like you are good to go. The burns are healed nicely. I gave your Daddy some pain medicine for the headache from hitting your head. You’ll have to wait here until he comes to collect you, in a few hours so rest up! I’ve asked Dobby to bring you your favourite meal while we wait. I can spoil you a bit before you’re overprotective Daddy gets his hands on you.” She winked and earned a small smile off of Harry from behind his pacifier. He lost his smile when she uttered her next sentence though, “Are you wet?” 

Wet? He didn’t feel like he’d gotten wet? Why was she asking such a silly question? He looked at her confused, still not willing to talk at all. This day was turning out to be weird. Luckily she didn’t get mad, instead, she told him to lie back. He did because Madame Pomphrey was not someone to be trifled with. She pulled the blankets down the whole way and Harry shivered slightly with the breeze coming in. He was nice and toasty under the blankets, it was rude to pull them back like that. That thought left his head quickly though when she _pulled down his pants!_

Harry tried to fight it but she was surprisingly strong and lifted him by the ankles. That momentarily stopped his struggle; why were his legs and feet so small? What was going on? He was really starting to panic when he felt cool air at his bottom. Madame Pomphrey had pulled back, what he could now see was a diaper, to check him. His cheeks blushed red as he suddenly felt the coolness around his crotch, meaning he was wet. How did he not feel it before? 

“Ah, you are. Well, no worries! We’ll get you all nice and dry again.” Harry was speechless, he couldn’t believe this was happening. Madame Pomphrey was about to see his, his, winky! She didn’t seem to mind as she took the sodden diaper off him and _left him_ just lying there while she walked across the room to get wipes, cream, and a fresh diaper. Anyone could walk in and see him like this. Harry was stuck in a state of non-movement, not sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. It was clear his body was a lot smaller than he was used to which meant he wouldn’t get far before he was caught up to. It was also clear from an earlier conversation that there was no issue on spankings which he didn’t want. 

He was still thinking of his best course of action by the time she came back and smiled cheerily at him, wiping him down which made him blush even more. The cream was even worse, as she put it all around his crotch, muttering over him being prone to rashes. He didn’t even want to know why she knew that before she finally taped up a new one. He didn’t even care that it was a diaper, just once he was covered he was fine. She fiddled around with what he thought must have buttons on a vest he had on and pulled his pyjama bottoms up. 

“All done!” She said, tucking him back under the blankets. Harry sucked his pacifier, hard, not liking what just happened. 

“Now, you can have lunch in a half-hour, so why don’t you take a little nap? It’s around the time you usually nap anyway and I’ll be back.” Madame Pomphrey rubbed his cheek, pulled up both sides of the bed and left. Damn. He hadn’t noticed them before. There was no way he was going to get over the side before she was alerted. All that left was for him to think. What actually happened back in potions, and where was he? And more importantly, who was Daddy?!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was startled awake to commotion just outside of the curtained off view. He didn’t like being startled awake before this- a hangover from his dear relatives- and this new body was making it his emotions all haywire, bringing tears to his eyes. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but his head was still aching a bit with the harsh lights in the infirmary. His pacifier had somehow fallen out of his mouth when he asleep, which took away the one thing that could soothe his frayed emotions. A whimper passed his lips without his say so as the voices got closer, madame Pomphrey trying to calm whoever it was down. 

“He’s okay. He just has a few burns left to heal and a small concussion. He needs to take it easy for the next few days, lots of naps and I’m sure snuggles will get him back in tip-top shape in no time.”

“Are you sure, Poppy?” The masculine voice asked, getting another whimper off Harry as he somehow deep down, knew that voice meant safety to him. 

They were just outside his curtains, he could see their shadows, which were kind of scary- not that Harry would admit that out loud. They must have heard his whimper because they both stopped talking for a second.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now I think there’s a little boy who needs a cuddle of his Papa.” Papa? Harry thought he had a Daddy? Not a Papa. Maybe they were the same person but the names were just interchangeable. Harry wouldn’t know if they were or not, he had never called anyone either of those titles.

“Thank you, Poppy.” He heard the voice murmur before the curtain was pulled back revealing Lucius Malfoy. 

Could this day get any more messed up? Harry wasn’t sure.

There was a look on Lucius’s face that Harry had never seen directed at him. He’s seen it when his aunt and uncle look at his cousin, or all the parents when they looked at their kids but it was never shown his way. The closest he ever got was Mrs Weasley and that was the way she looked at all of her children’s friends. 

Harry whimpered once more, really wishing he had his pacifier right about now. Not that he needed it or anything, but it sure would help calm his nerves. 

“Oh, little one. Come here to Papa.” Harry wasn’t able to get any words out before he was scooped into strong arms. One of them holding his head so that it wasn’t jostled and the other his padded bottom, that Harry still refused to think about.

He brought Harry to his chest and began to rock him back and forth, the soothing motions stopping the little whines that he couldn’t quite suppress. “You’re okay my darling. I’m sure that was very scary, wasn’t it? It’s not nice having so many ouches.” 

Okay, so hear him out. Lucius Malfoy was talking in baby talk to him and Harry wasn’t hating it. It was actually quite calming and made him feel safe that someone was on his side. He was scared! And he did have a lot of ouches! This was the first time ever an adult had been there to give him a hug after something traumatising happened and Harry refused to feel bad for soaking up all the comfort he could get. 

Harry sighed happily and snuggled further in, enjoying the massaging hand on his poor head while he was rocked. It was such a peaceful moment that he got annoyed when it was ruined by Madame Pomphrey. 

“Lucius, I had dobby get him some lunch but I think a bottle would be good first, just to rehydrate him a bit. There’s some pain potion mixed in as well.” Harry’s eyes popped open at the cheery witch and he gave his most fearsome glare at her. How very dare she interrupt. All that earned him was a chuckle and a coo.

“I’m sorry Harry, did I disturb your Harry and Papa time?” That got a chuckle off of Lucius as well when Harry nodded his head once before wincing, the adults wincing with him. That brought more tears to his eyes. He was a real cry baby today, but he felt a bit justified in it at least. His whole world had turned upside down!

“Shh, you’re okay. Let’s get you some milk in that tummy of yours and then we’ll see how you do with some cottage pie. Your favourite.” Lucius’s soft words had Harry agreeing, even if the cottage pie comment confused him. He wasn’t aware that was his favourite food. Some milk did sound nice though. 

He thought he would be placed back in his bed but to his surprise, Lucius sat down on a rocking chair beside his bed and manoeuvred him so that he was lying across him. It was pretty comfortable. His head was resting in the crook of Lucius’s arm with his large hand supporting his bottom, letting his legs rest on his torso. This way he could look up at Lucius and see that look that he was quickly growing addicted to. It made his tummy feel all funny and he felt suddenly shy with it directed at him. 

He was so focussed on staring up at Lucius that he didn’t realise he had something in his other hand until it was poking at his lips. It kind of felt like the bulb of the pacifier so he opened his mouthing willingly, giving it a strong suck, and promptly choking on the milk that flooded his mouth. The bottle was removed quickly and he was sat up so he could cough up the milk, jarring his head in the process.

“Whoa there, careful little one. You don’t want to hurt your tummy by drinking it too quick do you?” 

Well no, but Harry refused to take the blame for that. No one told him he was having milk instead of a pacifier. Well, Madame Pomphrey did mention it but he thought it would be from a glass or something! Not a bottle! Now his head hurt more! 

Lucius laid him back down so he was back to being reclined, which helped his head a little bit. He was more cautious this time, taking a small suck, earning another laugh from Lucius. Who knew he was so funny? He grinned up at him from behind the bottle, biting down to stem the flow for a second. 

“Oh, I think I see my cheeky boy coming back.” Lucius cooed, getting a bigger smile off of Harry. He knew he was 15 and that he should be just accepting this but his head really did hurt still, and he wasn’t sure if this was a fever dream or not yet. He was convinced he was going to wake up alone in the Gryffindor dormitory as usual and mourn the looks he was getting. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

He began to suckle the bottle once more, his eyes shutting of their own accord. Who knew heated milk could be so soothing? The ache in his head was easing off a little bit as well. It was still there but now he didn’t feel like someone was sticking needles in his brain any more. A win on all counts for him. 

Lucius for his part was whispering to him while he drank, and Harry was enjoying the cadence in his voice. It was enough to lull him into a slight doze. He was still able to hear everything going on around him but the rest was helping.

“There we go, my darling boy. Classes are almost done for the day and there’s no doubt that your big brother and Daddy will be here trying to take my baby away from me. You scared us all. I had to run out of a ministry meeting when I heard so you have half of the ministry also worried about you. No one was more worried though than Daddy. You need to give him a big squeezy hug when you see him okay? I think when you’re better Daddy is going to spank your bottom. Let’s try to stop him before that happens okay? I’ll make sure you won’t get a spanking.” 

Harry blinked sleepily up at Lucius, so he wasn’t Daddy? Huh. Well, then who was? He was happy that he was going to be saved a spanking though. 

“Really Lucius? Trying to get our little trouble maker off the hook so easily?” The new voice was someone Harry would always be able to identify. He was so surprised at hearing it that he pulled off the bottle to look. 

Seeing Severus Snape star back at him with the same look Lucius Malfoy did was equal parts exciting a frightening. It was then and there that Harry decided he had to be dreaming. It was the only answer to all this craziness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have other commissions but this was the one that I couldn't stop thinking about so here we are. Please let me know what you think about this chapter! I don't always get to reply to a lot of comments but I do read each and every one!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stared wide-eyed at Snape as he walked into Harry’s makeshift room in the infirmary. He had his arms out as if he expected Lucius to hand Harry over to him. No way. He’d been threatened with spanking twice already and if Harry thought right then Severus was the ‘Daddy’ they were referring to. He wasn’t willingly going to go over to the man that was going to spank him. He turned his head away from Severus and opened his mouth of the bottle again, getting a chuckle off both men. 

“Oh, looks like somebody knows he’s in trouble with Daddy.” Lucius cooed down at him. Harry couldn’t help the pout on his face as he looked up at him. A few minutes ago he was telling him he was going to get him out of trouble and now he was here, his tune had changed. His pout got him another chuckle and he was _still_ handed over to Severus Snape. His lower lip wobbled when he was in Severus’s arms; he didn’t want a spanking. He didn’t deserve it! Sure in the other world he and Malfoy were fighting but he was expecting to get detention, not a spanking! 

Severus’s hand came up and began to rub the bridge of his nose, calming him instantly. Whoa, that must be another kind of magic that he hadn’t learnt yet. The up and down movement was extremely comforting, his eyes turned in, trying to see if Snape was using any type of magic before looking back up at Snape in confusion. 

“I’m not going to spank you today, baby. I think your sore head won’t be able to handle it.” Harry nodded, agreeing with him. He didn’t want a spanking and if the excuse of a sore head was going to help him avoid it then he was all for it. 

“I don’t think I deserve a spanking at all thank you very much,” Harry said, thinking of fighting his corner. He was surprised when Snape nodded along with him seriously. 

“Yes, I agree. We need to get some food into your belly before we can leave here.” What? Harry tried again.

“I don’t want a bottle, I would rather just go now.” He said, getting another nod. 

“You heard the boy Luci, let’s get him his bottle into his tummy.” What was actually happening? 

“Snape, are you supposed to be considered my Daddy?” He tried a random question this time and Lucius answered. 

“Yes, my darling boy, that is Daddy.” Right. So it looked like Harry was young enough that he wasn’t understood. He seemed to have a limited vocabulary. “Papa.” He tried, this time earning a clap from Lucius.

“Yes! Well done Harry. I am Papa! Can you say Draco? Drayyy- Cooo.” Harry scrunched up his brow in concentration. 

“DDrrrayy.” He couldn’t wrap his lips around the co part which was irritating. Maybe this was his punishment? He lost his voice and it looked like he was a toddler only learning to talk. How humiliating. He did get another cheer off of Lucius for it though, which helped his hurt ego. Harry looked up at Severus, wondering if he was going to give him some praise. Not that he wanted it or anything but it was kind of nice to be supported for something as simple as saying a word. 

“Yes, it looks like our little trouble maker is trying to cute himself out of his punishment.” Well, that was rude. If it worked sure, but that wasn’t his intention! He was mostly freaking out that he didn’t have a grasp on the English language right now! He could have cheered a little though. Maybe he was just as sour in this world as he was in Harry’s other world. He was all set to glare at him when Severus did something that wiped the glare (not pout) right off his face. He lifted him up and _kissed_ his forehead! Harry’s belly went all warm, like the bottle of milk made it but he hadn’t drunk any milk. He knew Severus Snape was supposed to be his enemy, but this Severus Snape rubbed his nose with magic and gave him forehead kisses which he never got before! It wasn’t fair, they were weakening his resolve with something he had always craved. 

Without Harry’s conscious decision his arms came up around Severus’s neck and hugged him tightly. Wow, baby Harry was really clingy. He refused to accept that it was him.   
“Oh there’s a nice squeezy hug,” Severus said, rubbing his back and hugging him gently back. Harry wiggled happily, glaring at Madame Pomphrey when she walked in again. He was starting to dislike her coming in and interrupting him.

“Oh, now I’m interrupting Harry and Daddy snuggling time.” She shuffled around pulling over a table for the bed and putting a small bowl and spoon on it. “Once Harry has eaten that and had a poo you’re free to go. I’ll be back in a half-hour.” She said and walked out.

Harry’s mouth dropped open. She just talked about him pooping in a room with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy like it was a completely normal thing. He couldn’t believe her. He would get her back for this. He couldn’t help but whine when Severus put him back down on the bed. He wasn’t finished with his cuddling! His lower lip wobbled once more and it seemed like that was a thing he did now. 

Lucius jumped right up when his lip wobbled and started to fuss over him, rubbing his back and cooing at him. Harry clutched onto his arm, trying to climb back up into his arms. He didn’t know why he was acting this way but there was some instinct compelling him to want to be in their arms. 

“You have to stay on the bed while you eat Harry. You’ll get out quickly if you do.” Severus said. Harry thought that was a load of crap but stopped trying to get up. It looked like Severus was the one to lay down the law and you weren’t to go against him. Once he stopped trying to get back up both men praised him, getting a smile off of him. 

Surprisingly it was Severus who fed him the cottage pie that was in the small bowl. That wasn’t going to fill him at all! He would be finished this in no time! Well, he would have been if Severus wasn’t feeding him minute amounts at a time. This was going to take forever to eat if they were going at this rate; every time he put his hand up to take the spoon, Severus, gently moved it back out of the way.

He couldn’t complain about the food though, he could see why cottage pie was his favourite because it was so yummy right now. He was loving every tiny bit he was getting, so much that he wasn’t even paying attention to what Severus and Lucius were saying over his head. Harry was shocked to find that he was barely halfway through when he felt himself become full. He turned his face away from the next spoonful that was held up against his lip, not wanting any more, no matter how amazing it was. He gladly accepted the bottle though, washing down his cottage pie easily and laying back down. He could get used to this life. He was never pandered to like this. He grew up watching Dudley and then his classmates being fussed over and it was nice that it was finally happening to him, even if it was Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

A pacifier was placed in his mouth once his bottle was done and he lay back, content for now with a full belly and a comfy bed. Lucius was holding one of his hands which helped quite a bit as well. He only turned back into their conversation when Draco was mentioned.

“Where is Draco? I thought he’d come with you?” Lucius asked, rubbing his thumb across Harry’s little hands. 

Severus rolled his eyes, “He had quidditch training. He said he’d be here right after he showered. I’d say he’ll be here in a few minutes. Just in time for us to go back to our quarters.” 

“Oh, I forgot he had practice today. When’s his first match again?” Harry wanted to know that as well. He loved quidditch, he’d love to go to a match! 

“In two weeks. I’m surprised you forgot considering he hasn’t stopped talking about it. He even has Harry flying around on his little broom everywhere.” That piqued Harry’s interest. He had a little broom his size? This was amazing! He was still able to fly! 

“Boom!” He squealed. Huh. There was another word he knew. He was pretty good at this. His happy squeal got a laugh for Lucius and Severus tickled his belly, which got a giggle out of him.   
“Yes, your broom. You won’t be on that again until your ouch is gone though, we don’t want to end back up here so soon.” Well, Harry couldn’t deny that. He’d prefer to not be here at all. He wanted to be up and moving so he could figure out just what was happening! 

Lucius and Severus’s conversation moved onto more boring topics, such as the ministry and upcoming exams at Hogwarts, so Harry stopped listening, letting his eyes drift close. The food was making him a bit sleepy. It wasn’t until 20 minutes afterwards that he felt the first gurgle of his belly, warning him that he needed the toilet, right now. How it came on him so quickly he didn’t know, usually, you would have a feeling long before it got to the stage that Harry was at now. 

He wanted to cry out in horror as he felt his body pushing without his say so. He grunted and brought his legs up, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop this but didn’t want to believe it was happening either. 

“Oh well, there we go. We may call Madame Pomphrey and let her see he’s gone poo, otherwise we’ll be stuck here.” Severus commented, watching Harry. Harry wanted to ask him to look away but neither of the men looked as if this was out of place for him to do. 

“I think she’d be able to smell it either way.” Lucius laughed and Harry wanted to glare at him but he was still pooping and it was taking all of his concentration. When he was finally done he sighed and uncurled himself. He hoped they’d change him quick because he was not having a pleasant time right now. 

“Poppy!” Severus called, gathering the diaper supplies to change Harry. “Harry’s pooed. Are we okay to go now?” 

Poppy poked her head out of her office, “Yes! I’ll be in after you change him for his last check-up, oh hello Draco dear.” She said and Harry wanted to cringe. Why would Malfoy pick now to come in! He didn’t want Malfoy to see him getting his dirty bottom cleaned. This was mortifying. 

“Hello, Madame Pomphrey.” He heard Draco saying back, confused when his voice sounded higher than he remembered. He pushed the curtain aside as Severus took down Harry’s pyjama bottoms and undid his vest. “Ah, looks like I got here at the worst time. Hello Dad, Papa. Hey Harry. Is your head all ouch?” He asked, but Harry just stared at him, not even noticing Severus undoing the straps of his diaper. 

Draco was back to his 12-year-old self! And he was looking at Harry like Severus and Lucius did. Harry touched his head, more confused than anything, the cold wipe on his bottom getting a whine out of him. Everyone in the room thought it was because he didn’t like the cold but Harry knew it was because there was no way he could put this off as a dream, no matter how much he wanted to. And he really, really, wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I was supposed to update other stories today but I had this sitting ready to go and I am a bit hungover so I spent the day lying in bed instead. Let me know what you think of this chapter! I'm glad so many of you are liking it so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

“How was your practice Draco, did you have a good time?” Severus asked, adding cream to Harry’s bottom, ignoring all of his wiggling and whining. 

Draco nodded, “Yeah. I was worried about Harry but I was told he woke up so he was going to be okay. Does he have a bad concussion?” Harry wasn’t sure he could be any more surprised than he was right now. Draco Malfoy sounded positively concerned about Harry. This day was shaping up to be one of the weirdest ones of his life and he had nothing but strange adventures since entering Hogwarts. 

Harry watched as Lucius pulled Draco into him, giving him a hug which Draco returned. It was weird seeing such a domestic side of the Malfoy’s. 

“He’s going to be fine. Madame Pomphrey is coming in and you can listen to what she’s going to say to know we’re not lying to you.” 

Severus _finally_ taped up the new diaper and fixed his clothing. It was a bit late though since literally everyone in the room saw him naked from the waist down and didn’t bat an eye at it. What age was he supposed to be considering he was still in diapers and had a pacifier and could barely talk? He didn’t have much time to ponder because Severus was picking him up once more and cuddling him close. Harry went boneless in his arms, soaking in the comfort. He refused to feel shame over it, his whole world was turned upside down and he needed some sort of comfort. If he got that from Severus Snape, then so be it.

The other three continued to talk to one another quietly until Madame Pomphrey came in, and as much as Harry wanted to listen his mind kept getting foggy and his eyes were closing. If Severus could just stop rocking him for one minute then he’d be able to wake himself up a bit more. Even when he heard Madame Pomphrey coming in he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. He only whined and tried to pull away from her as she poked and prodded at him. 

“He’s going to be napping a lot more often for the next two to three days just so you know. It’s only a mild concussion but a concussion all the same so no rough play. He’ll need to be kept with one of you at all times, I’d suggest either in a buggy or a carrier. I’ve often seen him in the carrier so I’d say that’s your best bet. I’m always here so just floo me if you need anything.”   
Severus nodded, adjusting a sleeping Harry from one arm to the other. He’d shrunk the carrier anticipating that he’d be using it to keep the little one still. Harry was a rambunctious baby, which was what got him into the trouble he was currently in. Severus was glad that he had to keep him close for the rest of the week.

“Luci, could you take the baby for a minute?” It would be difficult to put this on while holding a sleeping Harry. Luckily once Harry was asleep nothing would wake him until he was ready.   
Lucius took a sleeping Harry from Severus, cuddling him close while Severus put the carrier on. 

They manoeuvred Harry so that he was resting against Severus’s chest but the great thing about this carrier was that Harry could be placed either way on it so when he was awake he was able to look out at the students. Harry loved the carrier so the next few days shouldn’t be too difficult. 

Poppy nodded when she saw Harry sleeping against Severus’s chest, “There are a lot of people that want to see him but I’d recommend to keep it as calm as possible, so maybe just to the classroom and have lunch and dinner in your quarters instead of the great hall.” 

Severus sighed, swaying with Harry, “He won’t like that. He loves seeing everyone.” 

Draco laughed, “He’s a show-off is what you mean.” Lucius laughed with his eldest. He wasn’t wrong. Harry loved to show off for the school. He knew how cute he was and got his way a lot because of it. Severus and Lucius said no to a treat? Never mind, he’d just go to Draco and his friends and if they said no he’d move on until he got what he wanted. The worst of them were the professors, so he usually didn’t have to resort to the students but it had happened a few times. 

Poppy walked them to the door, Lucius took Draco’s hand, ignoring the pulling he was getting off the twelve-year-old. “You will indulge me for a few minutes Draco. I need to know both my children are safe.” 

Draco rolled his eyes but stopped fussing; he knew how protective both his parents were. Once none of his class saw he’d be okay. 

“Are you not going back to the ministry today, Papa?” It was unusual to see his father before dinner time during the week. 

Lucius shook his head as they walked down to their quarters, thankfully everyone was in the great hall around this time so the hallways were empty. “No, I told them about what happened with Harry and they gave me leave for the rest of the day off to see if he’s okay.” 

“Do you want to eat in the great hall or with us?” Severus asked as they made their way into their quarters. 

Draco shrugged, “I’ll eat with you, I want to see Harry when he’s actually awake and not sleepy.” He would be killed by his housemates if he didn’t come back with the news that Harry was okay. Everyone knew what happened and the students were all worried about the baby.

Severus moved Harry to his crib to sleep while they ordered their dinner. There was a bottle and a snack for Harry since he got cottage pie earlier. His small tummy couldn’t handle more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a short chapter, I'm in my sisters and time and wifi are limited. I will be adding 2 more chapters to this in the next week that should be longer so look out for them! Don't forget to follow me on twitter :D


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up and huffed out a breath, he was getting sick of this whole dozing off business, especially since this time when he woke up he was in a whole different room. How he didn’t notice that he was being moved was beyond him. He really wished that someone would have consulted him before they bothered to move him. He had to say that this bed was even more comfortable than the one he had in his Hogwarts dorm, another benefit of this world it seemed. He didn’t even mind that he had a mobile with brooms and snitches all over them over his head. They were pretty colours so and eye-catching so he didn’t really mind. Instead of calling out he did a full body stretch and tried to wrap his head around him waking up in this wacky world. 

Realistically he knew that he should be fighting tooth and nail against Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy but each time they cuddled him or spoke softly to him in that way that made his tummy all warm and fuzzy he couldn’t help but want it more. They seemed like they weren’t the same here as they were in his world which begged the question, what other differences were there? Was Voldemort here? Did he kill Harry’s parents? By his own estimation, he seemed to be around one to two years old which meant that if his parents died it would have been recently. But then why would he be calling them Dada and Papa? Surely they would respect the fact that his parents had just passed? 

Harry whined, unaware he was making a sound and brought his hands up to his head. This was hurting him to think too long about. He wouldn’t mind if he was able to talk but it looked like he was only able to say certain words. Kind of hard to ask them what the heck was going on since he couldn’t say the words. 

The door opened, drawing Harry’s attention over to it. It was the first time he noticed that he was in a crib. He hadn’t even bothered to look around before now, his mind too full of questions to even think of looking around. At first look, it appeared to be just a normal babies nursery. There were bright colours splashed across the wall, including what Harry saw the four house colours. That was unusual, considering he knew that Malfoy and Snape were both Slytherin. It was nice that they weren’t pushing it on him. The changing table was in the corner of the room and Harry averted his gaze when he saw it, not wanting to think about it. He turned his head to the intruder and saw that it was Draco. He was leaning over the crib looking at him with a grin. 

“Hey, Harry. Did you have a good snooze?” He asked, rubbing a finger down his nose which seemed like a go-to for the whole family. He could see why because Harry relaxed when he did it. “You know it’s weird. When I first got to this strange world I thought that it had to be a dream, but now that I’ve been here for the last six months, I don’t want to go back.” Draco confessed in a rush to Harry. 

“DDrray.” Harry responded because he couldn’t say anything else. Draco was also transported to this world?! It was typical that he couldn’t respond in any way at all. That meant he wasn’t the only one that went through this. He just hoped that Draco continued to talk. 

“I didn’t think I’d like you as a baby brother either but you aren’t like the Harry I knew, you’re a different Harry that has Dad and Papa and me to look out for you. I realised in the last six months that the other you didn’t have that. I promise you’ll never be alone again.” Draco vowed, continuing to rub a finger down his nose. 

“I can’t take you out of your crib though, because Dad and Papa said that your head is still bad enough that I could hurt it. I’ll get one of them. I think Papa wants a cuddle off of you since Dad hogged you on the way home.” Draco smiled, rushing out of the room before Harry could do more than a blink. 

He watched Draco run out of the room and tears sprung to his eyes. He didn’t want to be left alone! His mind was reeling with what Draco had told him. It looked like fifteen-year-old Draco was still in the body of twelve-year-old Draco, which meant that he wasn’t going to lose himself which was a relief. He wondered if this was a temporary or permanent thing, both afraid that it would be permanent and terrified that it would be temporary. It hadn’t even been a day and he was already loving all the attention he was getting. Sure in the other world he hated the attention he got but that was different; in the other world, he got attention because of something he had no control in, in a time before he could remember. They were celebrating him while forgetting that he was a child that just wanted his parents. They forgot that while they felt safe, he was being neglected with a family that didn’t love him or even like him. 

The attention he got here, while it had been brief so far because he fell asleep, it felt different. There was love in their touch and each time they spoke to him, while it was in a baby voice most of the time, there was joy on their faces while they talked. They acted like him saying their names was the biggest feat in the world. Mostly what he was liking about this world was that he didn’t have to try or beg for some positive attention, for just being a kid. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be careful, he was aware that adults constantly tricked kids into thinking that they were nice when they weren’t. Harry had learned that lesson again and again. He’d take their love for as long as they’d give it but he wasn’t going to fall into the trap. Not this time. 

Lucius walked into the room, grinning the same way Draco did which added another question to Harry’s growing list of questions; just how did Harry come to be part of their family? Was James his Dad still? Or was it one of these men? Harry hadn’t seen his face yet so he couldn’t be a good judge on if any of his features had changed. Sure he knew he was a lot smaller than he was originally but other than that he was clueless. He didn’t know if he even had his scar still. 

“Hello, my darling boy. Did you have a nice nap?” Harry looked wide-eyed up at him, raising his arms to be picked up. He liked that he was instantly obliged and taken to the man’s chest to cuddle. It would stupid of him to deny Lucius. The best thing he could do was play the part of a baby until he was more sure of his place in this world. 

“Pah-pa.” He said, burrowing into him. If we had one thing to say it would be that Lucius Malfoy smelled amazing. Severus had a smell of potion ingredients which for some reason was comforting but Lucius’s more delicate smell was just sheer bliss. Maybe it was a baby thing? Loving the smell of their parent? Harry wasn’t sure but he couldn’t get enough of it.   
“Hello to you too. I have a cuddly baby this evening don’t I?” Lucius said, cuddling him. He pulled back his pants and diaper to check if he needed a change, ignoring Harry’s little squirms. “I know, I’m terrible aren’t I? Wanting you to be all dry and comfortable.” 

Harry huffed out a breath. He could see where Lucius was coming from but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“Let’s go out and see what Dada and Draco are doing, hmm?” Lucius was talking but Harry knew it was the usual chatter an adult did when conversing with a young baby that they weren’t expecting to respond. It was comforting in its own way that Harry wasn’t expected to answer as he was used to being demanded answers of constantly. 

He stayed cuddled into Lucius’s chest the whole way through, not bothering to look up and find out where he was. He’d take a look later tonight once everyone was asleep and he was by himself. He was sure he’d be able to climb over the bars of his crib with no issue and if he wasn’t, well he’d use the stuffed toys in his crib to bring himself over to the other side of it.   
“Oh looks who’s awake! It’s Harry!” Harry raised his head at Severus’s cheery voice, smiling at his and tentatively putting his arms out to be taken. 

While Lucius and Severus were quite comforting, Severus had a more solid feel to him, giving him the impression that he wouldn’t allow anything to touch you once you there in his arms. Severus took him off of Lucius and cuddled him as well, kissing the top of his head. “I think we have a sleepy boy on our hands Papa,” Severus commented, not used to their little boy being quite so cuddly. He was usually wanting to get down and run around. The concussion was the likely cause of it. “Does your head still hurt? Ouch?” 

Harry nodded, only realising that his head was still paining him. “Ouch.” He parroted. They needed to know that he was in pain. 

“Okay, baby. We’ll get you some potion to stop the ouch, then we’ll all relax for a little while.” Severus murmured. “Luci, will you get the potion Poppy gave us. Dray, are you staying with us tonight?” Draco went between the dorms and their quarters. Severus took a seat in the corner of their L shaped couch leaning back with Harry on his chest. 

“I’ll stay here. I want to be with Harry tonight.” He said quietly, sitting beside Severus and Harry, taking hold of one of Harry’s little hands. 

“I’m sure your brother would like that. Go get in your pyjamas and we’ll all play a board game while Harry takes it easy with us.” 

Draco gave Harry’s hand a final squeeze and took off down to his room. Harry watched him go with droopy eyes, not enjoying that he was falling asleep once more even after he just woke. A soothing hand rubbed up and down his back, not helping him stay awake one bit. 

“You need to stay awake for your potion and bottle Hare bare. Then you can sleep for the rest of the night. Promise.” 

Ugh, Harry didn’t want to stay awake, also what was that nickname? He could accept some of them but that was taking it a step too far. When he looked up to give out to Severus he was met with a syringe to the mouth and potion was squirting to the back of his throat, causing him to cough and splutter as it went down. Before he knew it, his lower lip was trembling and he let out a wail. He didn’t like that and he wanted them to know about it. If he had to suffer, so did they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another commission! Let me know what you think of this one :) comments and kudos are much appreciated and don't forget to follow me on twitter!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry’s throat was beginning to get scratchy with his cries but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t like that medicine and Severus and Lucius could have done it a better way than that. He could have choked! Well… not choked, but it was still not something he wanted down his throat. A pacifier was placed against his lower lip and he took it like a lifeline, all but slurping the soother into his mouth. This thing was like a lifeline, soothing away all his woes nearly instantly. The cuddle that Severus was giving him was helping as well. Harry gave a big sniff and noticed that Severus’s hair smelt like coconut. That was something that he didn’t think he’d ever need to know but right now it was a comfort to Harry.

“There we go my darling. See, it’s okay, isn’t it? No more of that yucky medicine for you. You can have a snooze now and you’ll feel better when you wake up again.” Severus cooed, rocking him.

Harry couldn’t believe it. Severus was acting as if this whole medicine debacle was his fault. As if he and Lucius didn’t concoct this little plan. He could have told him beforehand! Just for that comment, Harry let out another little cry, stopping Severus from saying anything else stupid and shushing him instead. Harry cuddled in deeper to his shoulder, bringing his hand up to play with Severus’s hair. It was super soft and silky, not a bit like the Severus he knew in his world. He couldn’t say that it was a bad change, though. Being cuddled like this was also quite addictive. It was so warm and made him feel loved, which wasn’t something he was used to. The Dursleys weren’t known for their cuddles and loving gestures. The closest he came to was Mrs Weasley but there was always that degree of separation. 

“Does our little bear want a bottle?” Lucius said and Harry wanted to groan, it looked like this whole bear thing was a standard nickname around here and considering the fact that he wasn’t able to speak to them besides with certain words. Harry did want something to soothe his throat, it would be nice to have a bottle. He was going to assume that this smaller body of his isn’t going to be able to hold a glass. A bottle will have to do. 

He used his other hand to take the pacifier out of his mouth, “Baba.” He said, his voice a bit hoarse. 

“Come to Papa.” Harry had to really think about that. He was really in a cosy spot right now, and he wasn’t too keen on moving. Then again, Lucius had a bottle of formula and he was parched. Eventually, he held one hand out to Lucius, he wasn’t going to make it too easy for him. All it did was earn a laugh off of Lucius and Severus.

“Oh, really had to think about it didn’t you?” Lucius laughed, taking Harry easily into his arms and sitting with him on the recliner chair, they had gotten specifically for this. It rocked along with elevating their legs which the men needed. 

“Let’s get this into you and then you can have a nice snooze okay?” Lucius murmured. Harry found it quite interesting. They always talked through what they were going to do with him but never expected an answer. This was the second time they were talking about him going for a snooze and Harry was starting to think that he didn’t have an option on going to sleep after this bottle. He probably should kick up more of a fuss but he was exhausted from all the crying. This bottle would be exactly what he needed before he went asleep. When he woke up he would be more able to sort out the whole mess of him being in this world and the fact that Draco also came back. Although it looked like Draco was here a lot longer than he was. Or maybe Harry just became aware now?  
Harry took the bottle eagerly into his mouth, loving the taste of the formula. He wasn’t sure why though, it tasted like watery milk, something he wouldn’t like if he was 15 but to his baby brain, it was like the best thing ever. He put a hand over Lucius’s to make sure that he didn’t stop the bottle. 

Draco came rushing back into the room, getting a chuckle out of Severus. “What good timing. You came back just as the baby stopped crying.” 

Draco shrugged, stopping to kiss Harry on his forehead, before sitting down side Severus. “What can I say, I must have a sixth sense. What game are we playing?” He asked, looking over to their game shelf in the living room. 

“I was thinking you and I play a little bit of wizards chess while Papa gets Harry settled. What do you think?” Draco was used to having only one of his parents attention cause Harry to needed attention. 

“Sure! I’m playing white!” He said, jumping up to get his chess set. It was his personal set so they trusted Draco and worked well with him. 

“Of course. Can’t have people thinking that I like another colour besides black now can I?” Draco couldn’t help the laugh. If his classmates could see Severus now they wouldn’t know what to do. This version of Severus was much different than the one in the classroom. Draco understood it but whenever he mentioned something funny either of his parents did it was almost as funny seeing the looks on their faces. Dad always scolded him for it but it ended up laughing when Draco showed him the pensive memory. 

They were settled in front of the fire playing chess on a small table while Lucius rocked with Harry, letting him finish his bottle and watching on as the fire crackled in front of them. Harry’s little suckles tapered off as the bottle finished. Lucius took the nearly finished bottle out of his mouth and replaced it with a pacifier, bringing his baby up to nuzzle his soft black hair. Severus looked up as Draco was making his move and winked at him.

This was bliss. After his scare with Harry, all of them needed this time together, even Draco who they usually had to drag away from the dorms. He was very protective of Harry so there was no doubt that he would stay the night with them. Lucius couldn’t be happier that he Draco chose to spend the night with them. He felt better than he had all of his loved ones under the one roof. He cuddled Harry a bit closer and closed his eyes. This was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the last commission that I needed to get out! It is currently midnight so it's a late enough post for me. I got stuck watching my nieces because my sister works in the covid lab so you all get an update as a result😅 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was really getting fed up with waking up in different areas. He was sure he fell asleep in Lucius’s arms and now it looked like he was in a crib. He sat up and rubbed his eyes taking a look around. This was probably the first time he’d been left alone since he arrived in this world and he as much as he wanted to be happy over it, he wasn’t. Being by himself reminded him of all the years he spent alone in his cupboard while the Dursleys were in the living room enjoying each other’s company. For some reason, he felt like crying being in here by himself. Instead of letting it get to him though he looked around instead, trying to make sense of the room he was in.

There was a window beside his crib and even with the curtains drawn he could see that it was still night time out. The throbbing in his head was what probably woke him but he didn’t let that stop him from looking around. The room was easily bigger than the dorm he stayed in up in Gryffindor Tower and much bigger than any room at the Weasley’s. It looked like he was a bit spoilt here, which made sense seeing as his ‘Papa’ was Lucius Malfoy. He was sure Snape wasn’t short on money either, being the youngest potions master of the century and all that. 

Another thing that showed how spoilt he was, was the sheer _number_ of items in his room. It was nearly ridiculous how many toys he had lying around. Harry spied the small broom that they were talking about earlier in the corner and couldn’t help the wave of excitement that washed through him. It looked like an exact replica of his firebolt and, down to the little feet holders at the bottom of it and the curved handle. He could just make out that it said ‘Firebolt Junior’ on it. He knew he technically wasn’t allowed on it but no one was awake, surely they wouldn’t notice if he took it for a little spin? 

There were a few other toys that interested him- he was eyeing up a little hippogriff that had a seat on it so he could rock back and forth- but they could all wait while he got on his firebolt. That would help clear his mind and let him think through everything that had happened the past day. Climbing over the bars would be easy enough for him surely, all he had to do was catapult himself over it and onto owl cushions that were on the other side of the crib. Easy. 

It was then that Harry realised that his legs were trapped in some sort of bag. He pulled at it experimentally, trying to get it off but it seemed to be stuck. He could move his legs around in it but trying to stand would be out of the equation. 

After a few minutes of checking out the bag, it looked like they buttoned at his shoulders with a zip down the side of it. All Harry had to do was rip the buttons off which shouldn’t be too tough for him. He grinned, happy with himself for being able to figure the weird bag out. He lifted his hand up to rip at them and they didn’t budge. He tried again. Still nothing. Harry could feel his breath beginning to hitch after ten minutes of trying to unbutton them and nothing happening and had to stop and take a deep breath. It wouldn’t do to start crying and bring in his new parents. He’d never be able to go on it then. 

He just had to take it slowly and be careful. His little hands obviously didn’t have as much power as his fifteen-year-old self had and he just had to be consistent and they would come apart.   
Taking one more breath he brought his hand up and began to pull with more force. Going for steady instead of quick and this time it worked! The bag strap came down! He repeated the motion with the next one and had to hold back his shout of happiness. Instead of attempting the zip, he wiggled his way out of the bag, grinning when he saw his covered feet emerge. It looked like he was in a sleepsuit that babies wore. 

Now it was time for the next trial. He had to stand up and get over the bars. As he was pulling himself up Harry realised that this was the first time he was standing by himself. He had been carried everywhere today, never once standing on his own two feet. It was no wonder his legs were so wobbly as he stood up. He had to get used to be a lot smaller than he usually was and his equilibrium was all off. He clutched onto the bars of his crib like a lifeline while he got his bearings and tried to keep calm. He was fairly sure he was still able to walk in this world. They were just being overprotective today and carried him for their sakes. 

His legs finally stopped shaking and Harry became more confident in standing that he was able to finally see how far he had to go to get over the bars. His stomach dropped at seeing it. He would never be able to jump over that. He was just too small to reach it. He had to bite back another whine, biting his lip so it wouldn’t wobble and get his emotions under check. He was Harry Potter. He wouldn’t let this beat him. He was still a wizard and even though he didn’t have his wand he did have magic in him. They called it accidental magic but Harry knew all he had to do was really want it and it would happen. 

He stood there wishing to be on the other side of his crib and waited, willing it to happen, staring intently to the other side of the crib. Minutes ticked by and Harry was about to give up and give in to his emotions when he felt himself become weightless and floating. He bit back a laugh of elation, letting the magic bring him over and set him gently on the other side. His feet hit the thickly carpeted floor of his room and he could swear he felt the magic reach out and brush his cheek, leaving the impression that it found it amusing. Weird. Harry never thought of magic having its own personality but he supposed he should have. 

He put that on the list of things to think about as he made his first steps since coming to this world and couldn’t believe it when he had to put his hands out for balance. Looks like he wasn’t too steady on his feet. After the first few tentative steps, Harry felt like he had the hang of walking enough to get to the broom. He might not be too sure on his feet but flying a broom was something he was confident he’d still be able to do. He ignored that he was toddling over to it, more focussed on getting to his destination, giving himself a mental pat on the back when he reached it without falling. For someone his size, it was a fair trek over to the broom. 

He reached past the other toys, stopping to rub the bunny plushie that was in front of the broom, protecting it for Harry. She was super soft and Harry found it difficult to take his hand away from the bunny. Giving her one last pat, with a promise of a cuddle when he was done flying Harry took the broom, dragging it out from the back and letting it trail behind him as he went to the middle of the large room. He was glad his room was so big. He’d be able to fly all around it. 

It took a few tries to get the broom between his legs but the minute he did and kicked off he was speeding around the room. Harry couldn’t stop the giggle the left his mouth if he tried. This was amazing! All his troubles of not knowing what world he was in, or how he got here washed away as he flew. The broom was only a few feet off the ground but it was enough for Harry to enjoy himself. 

He was on his third circuit around the room, having made a flight plan for himself of going around his crib, by the hippogriff, stop to pat the bunny, keep going over to his potions set, past the door, onto his closet, by the changing station and zigzag from that to the rocking chair and bookshelf to back around the crib. Harry was having the time of his life when he felt a pair of hands pluck him from his broom and give him a sharp rap across his diapered bottom and he was face to face to Severus Snape. 

While the single spank to his bottom didn’t hurt, it still brought tears to his eyes. Severus looked super angry at him as well which wasn’t going to go well for him he was sure. It never did when he was fifteen so it stood to reason it wouldn’t now either. 

“Care to tell me how you got out of your sleep bag and crib young man?” He asked, in that stern voice that Harry’s lower lip trembling even more. 

“D-Dada!” He cried, he was going for Severus but it was like his mind was translating what he thought and outputting what it felt he should say. “O-Ouch!” He said. Bringing his hand to his head. His headache was back in full force now and if that helped with his being in trouble then he would take it. 

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry, which wasn’t something he’d seen before but he still brought him to his chest and began rubbing his back. Harry let out a hiccupped breath, letting a sniffle or two out and clutching onto him. “ You’re not supposed to be flying either. It’s 2 am so I’m going to change you and then you’ll be coming into sleep with me and Papa. Somewhere I can keep a closer eye on you. You still have an ouch so you have to be gentle.” 

Well yeah! Harry agreed. Which is why he thought it was unfair that he got a spanking. He put his hand on his bottom as he was carried over to the changing table, “Ouch.” He repeated, looking up at Severus with teary eyes. He hoped he felt terrible. 

All it got him was another roll of his eyes. “Be lucky it was only one, my boy, and not more.” Oh. Well, that backfired on him. Harry stayed quiet while his wet diaper was changed. He wasn’t happy with this whole diaper issue but he really didn’t want to fight that right now. He had a feeling he was on thin ice. 

Before he knew it he was buttoned back into his sleepsuit and sleep bag. Well, that was a lot of his time wasted getting it off. He couldn’t see it happening again either because he could hear Severus muttering about a stronger holding spell. He was given another syringe of medicine before he was brought into Severus and Lucius’s room, knowing better than to cry this time. “Euck!” He gave out instead, getting a laugh off of the usual dower man.

“I know it is but it will help you. Now it’s time for night nights.” Harry was carried into his new parents' room with his blanky and soother in tow. He waved at the bunny over Severus’s shoulder, thinking she looked sad to see him go. 

Harry couldn’t help but look around curiously when they came into their room, which was just next door to his. No wonder he was heard. He’d have to be quieter next time. Their room was way bigger than his but there was also a massive bed in the middle taking up a lot of the space. Harry was sure that at least 6 grown men could sleep there comfortably without issue. Lucius looked slightly awake as he took Harry into his arms and cuddled him close. Harry couldn’t help but snuggle back, his eyes drooping once he felt Severus’s finger on the bridge of his nose, lulling him to sleep quickly. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was both Lucius and Severus telling him that they loved him. It was a nice feeling and Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face, hidden behind his pacifier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 2 updates in 2 days? Not like me at all. This was a commission so let me know what you think :D comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up after what had to be the best sleep he’d ever had. He thought that the first sleep in the dorms after a summer with the Dursley’s was the best but this had to beat it. He was warm, his head was pillowed on something as soft as a cloud, someone was running a hand through his hair, massaging his scalp and there was another hand rubbing his tummy. It was only day two in this strange world but Harry could feel himself being less and less inclined to even try and figure out what was happening or how to get back. 

He gave the pacifier in his mouth a languid suck. This thing was even better than his favourite treat. Harry wondered idly if this was what drugs were like. If it was, he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

“C’mon. It’s time to wake up, baby. If you sleep any longer Daddy is going to miss scaring all of his students for the day. Do you not want a nice bottle?” Harry knew that it was Lucius talking to him. He always had an inkling that it was his hand that was massaging his head. That left the question of who was rubbing his tummy? Harry let out a huff of a sigh earning a laugh off of the man. 

“I know, it’s tough waking up but it has to be done.” Ugh. Harry was way too comfortable but he just knew that Lucius wouldn’t stop annoying him so he forced his eyes open, blinking owlishly at him. 

“Oh, there are those beautiful green eyes. Hello, my darling boy.” Lucius gave his pacifier a kiss and Harry couldn’t help the smile, rubbing his eyes.

“Maybe you wouldn’t be so tired if you weren’t up playing in the middle of the night!” Ah, so the other hand was Draco. He sounded like he thought it was funny that Harry was up playing.  
“Ah yes. Getting Daddy out of bed because he heard giggling in the nursery. He’s not happy at all that you were on your broom with an ouch.” Harry would be alarmed but Lucius was fake pouting at him. 

Testing something out, Harry smiled at Lucius and lifted his arms up getting another laugh off of him. Lucius lifted him straight away, “Oh you know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you? Let’s hope it works as well on Daddy.” 

Harry internally cheered. He had this in the bag. Turns out all he had to do was turn the cute on. To try to keep Lucius on his good side he didn’t fuss at all with getting his diaper, even though Draco was _right there_ watching the whole thing! 

He was pleasantly surprised when he was put in clothes that were fairly close to muggle clothes. He as expecting uncomfortable robes as older wizards wore. What he was wearing was pretty much a pair of baby chinos and navy cable knit sweater with a pair of little socks. They’d left his shoes off which Harry felt was a good choice since he wasn’t that steady on his feet last night. If he could have his broom though…

That thought left his mind the minute he saw Severus though. The look he was giving Harry from behind the cup of coffee was nearly remanent to the one he’d give in the other world. For some inexplicable reason, it set his lower lip going and he put his hands out to be taken by him. He got an eye roll back- something else in common with his other self- but took Harry into his arms nonetheless, putting their heads together. 

“I’m not happy with you young man. You still have an ouch and could have hurt yourself more if you fell off your broom.” 

Harry couldn’t help the sniffle at Severus’s words. They were mild compared to the other Severus but this got to him way more than the other Severus ever could. “Dada.” His voice wobbled as tears fell. He didn’t even stand a chance at stopping them really. 

Luckily for him, Severus pulled him close to his chest and cuddled him. “You have us wrapped around your little finger you little monster.” He whispered into Harry’s hair as he rocked him and calmed him down. He looked up at Lucius and Draco who were now enjoying a cup of tea each before they went to the great hall for breakfast, “Luci? Can you get me a bottle? It’ll help calm him down.” He said over Harry’s head. Harry whined at hearing the word bottle. Lucius said he was going to give it to him but he didn’t want to leave Severus’s arms. He needed to know he was forgiven. Thankfully Severus seemed to catch on quickly.

“Don’t worry. You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying with Daddy all day. I need to keep my two eyes on you to be sure you don’t get into trouble.” 

Harry giggled at that, letting go of his death grip on the man. “Here, Sev. All warm for our little prince.” Severus made quick work of reclining Harry and swapping the pacifier out for the bottle. Harry took it eagerly. It was somewhat of a reprieve from his swirling emotions today. He was up and down so far and it was exhausting him. The warm bottle was making his eyes drop once more. Harry didn’t care what anyone said, there had to be some sort of charm on it to get children to sleep. He could have used this the past year when he lay awake in the Gryffindor dorms tossing and turning. 

He was all but asleep when the bottle was swapped out for his pacifier and he was moved. He whined, not bothering to open his eyes. To be honest, why they woke him at all was beyond him. He was sure he could have drunk the bottle in his sleep. Even though his eyes were closed he could hear the conversation around him, like a tv playing softly in the background. 

“Luci, grab the carrier?” 

“Draco do you have all your homework?”

“Yes.”

"Are you sure?"

“No…?” 

“No. There’s some still in the kitchen. Put it in your bag. Come on. We have to get going.”

“Dad, why is Harry sleeping so much?” 

“It’s just the after-effects of his concussion. It’ll pass in a few days but we need to be gentle and quiet until then, okay?”

“Okay, Dad.”

“Thanks, Luci.” 

Then Harry was jostled once more and he felt his weight being shifted slightly so that Severus was no longer holding him. He was flush against his chest and could hear his new fathers heartbeat. The noise of it reassuring while his legs were readjusted. He didn’t know he was uncomfortable until they were moved to the correct position and they were swinging down by Severus’s hips. At least that’s what Harry could feel as he hooked his feet comfortably in the man’s pants at his hips. He hadn’t bothered to open his eyes. This was the perfect position for him to fall back asleep easily. He gave a quick thought to trying to wake up but then he felt a hand once again rubbing up and down his nose and he was out. He’d sort out what he was in when he woke up. That was an issue for later. Right now he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! it's my birthday so I said might as well update :D. This was a commission which is why I'm updating this so much. I have not forgotten my other stories! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was woken up involuntarily once again. That was going into the con side of this world. They wouldn’t let him sleep the day away. He could tell it was Severus that was trying to wake him as well. He could only tell because every time the man spoke it he could feel the vibrations up against his cheek. He whined instead of answering the growling man and got a laugh in response.

“C’mon my little trouble maker. It’s nearly lunchtime. You’ve slept the morning away and need some food in that tummy of yours.” 

What?! He slept the whole morning and no one woke him?! Harry’s eyes popped open and he rubbed his eyes to get the bit of sleep left in them out, finally ready to find out what exactly he was in. 

“Oh, there we go. Now time for some food.” Harry felt Severus begin to move and wondered idly why he woke him when he wasn’t even in the great hall yet? It did give Harry time to figure this contraption out. First, he stretched his legs, figuring out that he only comes to Severus’s hips and not further. That doesn’t tell him much though, so he starts to wiggle a bit, pushing back against whatever he was in, figuring out that it only covers his back down. His head isn’t covered by it at all. That allows him to crane his neck back, finding himself looking into Severus’s eyes. He smiled down at him and Harry had to admit that it changed his whole face when he did. He looked way younger and his eyes looked more alive. He could _see_ the love in his eyes for him and it brought tears to Harry’s eyes, his lower lip wobbling as he tried to hold it back. 

Severus’s face morphed from happiness to concern as seeing Harry’s tears. “What wrong, baby? Does your head hurt?” He asked bringing his hand up and massaging Harry’s head. That just made the tears come quicker. He had never been shown such care before in his life. He let his head fall back against Severus’s chest and soaked up the comfort that was given freely For the past 5 years at Hogwarts, with all of his battles and him constantly nearly dying, no one had ever shown him care like he was receiving now. It was a heady feeling and Harry found himself greedy for more of those comforts. 

Severus didn’t try to stop his tears or tell him to shut up, all he did was continue walking and rubbing his head, telling him that he was going to be okay. This just confirmed for Harry that as much as he was sure he’d miss his friends once all of this settled, he found himself not wanting to look into this or even try to make his way back home, where he was alone Harry didn’t like being alone and back there that’s all he ever was, even surrounded by his friends like he was. 

He got a hold of his overwhelming emotions by the time they got to the great hall and Harry was once more curious as to what this world looked like. So far all he’d seen was the infirmary which was similar to his one and their quarters but he had no clue what Severus’s quarters looked like in the other world so that made no difference. 

Walking into the great hall Harry nearly got whiplash trying to take everything in at once, getting another laugh off of Severus. “You’re our curious bug aren’t you?” 

Wow. Severus had just equated him to a bug and Harry couldn’t even speak to tell him that he was in no way a bug. He’d work on that later, though. Right now, he needed to see if he knew anyone else in this timeline. He already knew that Draco was from the other world. That stood to reason that more of them would have been brought over as well. He looked over to the Gryffindor table, trying to see if he could see anyone, sighing in relief when he made eye contact with Hermione. He thought that she would recognise that he was the Harry from the other world but instead she brought her hands up over her eyes and brought them down quickly again. 

To Harry’s utter dismay, he _giggled_. Damn. Looks like she was from this time and just saw him as a baby. Great. 

“Is Miss Granger funny, bug?” Oh god. This bug name was a thing? If it was he was going to have to find a way to put a stop to it. It would ruin whatever reputation he had in this world. Although going by the way he just giggled at playing peek-a-boo with Hermione, he wasn’t holding out much hope. 

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table looking for Draco. He wasn’t sure why he was supposed to hate him but this Draco was different and for some reason, Harry needed to see that he was there somewhere. Lucky for him Severus walked right up to him, “Hello Draco. I Harry kept calling you.” 

He did? Oh. He didn’t even notice he was saying ‘Dray’ over and over again. Draco for his part got up and began giving him little kisses all over his cheeks, making Harry roar with laughter.   
“Hello, little brother. Good to see you’re up finally! You going to have some lunch with Dad?” Harry was still giggling but nodded his head, putting his hand out to pat Draco, even as he leaned up against Severus. Wow, that exhausted him.

“Say bye-bye, Harry.” Harry waved bye to his new brother, snuggling into Severus’s heat. This was a lot of excitement for someone with the remains of a concussion. 

Harry ignored Severus as he said his hello to the other teachers, more focused on getting his breath back. He didn’t even notice when he was taking out of the weird contraption he was in. Only bothering to look up when Severus held him so that they were facing each other, giving him an Eskimo kiss. “Dada!” He cried, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a squeeze. He wasn’t sure what came over him to do it but he just felt like he had to. He could hear the laughter of the other professors at his antics but one voice stood out in it all. 

“Wow Prince, who knew you could be related to someone as cute as Harry.” What? Why was the voice so familiar.

“Unlike you Potter, looks run in my family.” Potter?! Harry untangled himself from Severus and looked to the voice, his eyes widening because sitting in front of him were his mother and father, alive and well and laughing with Severus Snape. Just what the hell was going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New commission! Let me know what you think and don't forget to follow me on Twitter :D


	10. Chapter 10

Lily laughed this time, looking back at Harry’s unabashed staring, “I’d love to be a baby again. Staring at whoever you want without any repercussions.” She reached out and gave Harry’s cheek a caress, and Harry couldn’t stop himself. His hands came up and clutched on to hers with all strength, which admittedly wasn’t a lot. 

“Oh, you have a strong grip, don’t you?” She said, waving her hand back and forth with Harry’s hand following. 

“Mmmmama!” He said, looking at her, seeing her brief look of surprise, before her James and Severus all began laughing. 

“Think he knows you were the surrogate Lil’s? James asked, still laughing at Harry’s fixation. 

“Hmm, he might. He does have my eyes, after all. Other than that, though, dark blonde hair and high cheekbones are all Severus and Lucius. 

Harry was a blonde now? That was news to him. He really had to look in the mirror the next time he got close to one. He was half afraid to, though, in case he didn’t recognise himself. His mind was reeling. It looked like in this world, his parents were nothing more than friends of the family, and his mother was his surrogate. Harry wasn’t sure if his headache was from the concussion or trying wrap his head around this. He needed to communicate to Draco that he was the old Harry and see his ideas. 

“How’s his head, Sev? I’m sure you all got such a fright when it happened!” James continued as if Harry wasn’t reeling from this new information.

Harry felt Severus’s hand, rubbing his back to assure himself that he was okay and not hurt. “Yes, we were all quite afraid when the potion exploded. I’ve learned my lesson, though and set up a playpen that he can’t get out of from now on.” 

What? How was that fair?! It wasn’t him that made it explode but baby Harry. Now he was taking the blame for it. 

A thought struck him. Did that mean that the baby version of himself was in the other world if he was here? Was there even another world? Or had he somehow changed the reality of this one? 

Ugh. This was horrible. He could feel the panic welling up in him, and his lower lip began to tremble. His eyes stung as he tried to take a deep breath and calm himself. Instead, he found on the exhale that he let out a ringing sob that instantly silenced the entire great hall. Through his teary eyes, he could see James and Lily looking at him with sympathy but found that he was craving Severus’s soothing embrace instead. He turned blindly and was instantly pulled up against his chest, his breath stuttering as he tried to calm down. He could hear Severus speaking to him and chose to focus on that. 

“You’re okay, my little bug. I’m not sure what upset you, but Daddy’s here. I won’t let anything happen to you. Will we have some lunch, and then I think it maybe I think you need another little snooze. You’re ouch instead all the way better. I’d say all the noise in here hurt you…I know. You’re okay.” Now that he mentioned it, his head was hurting him a lot. Maybe the combination of the concussion and the sheer panic of being in a place he wasn’t supposed to be was finally getting to him?

The first day he had spent just enjoying being loved on that he didn’t really care that much, but now that he had some time to think about it. It was a terrifying thought. He was in some alternate universe, with no clue how to get back. He had Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape as parents. His own actual parents acted like he was their nephew or something, and he was brothers with Draco Malfoy! To top it all off, he seemed to be a blonde now. He wasn’t sure why that upset him so much, but it did. 

He found himself clutching onto his Daddy even tighter, realising in some part of him that he had just referred to Severus as Daddy but couldn’t bring himself to care. For once in his life, he was being taken care of when he cried. He wasn’t even crying for any particular reason, and still, the hugs were forthcoming. 

“D-Dada.” He continued to cry into his chest, his small hands clutching his robes. He could feel himself shaking but couldn’t help it. 

“I’m right here, bug. I think I know what will help.” He said, continuing to nearly whispering to Harry. 

Harry found himself calming down slightly but letting out another loud cry when he was taken away from Daddy’s chest. He didn’t want to go away from him! He just got shushed and was placed so that he was lying in the crook of his arm instead, the nipped of a bottle rubbing his lips. 

Thank god. His throat was getting sore from all the crying. He latched on instantly and brought his hands up to go over Daddy’s to make sure they were still in contact with one another. He could almost hear the sigh of relief wash through the great hall now that his crying had tapered off. 

“He has some set of lungs on him, doesn’t he?” James said, laughing. 

Harry opened his eyes to see his Daddy’s response and made eye contact with the man. He was smiling softly down at him as if Harry didn’t almost deafen him for the last five minutes.   
“Yes, he does. I’d say he was hungry and wanted to let us know that he wasn’t waiting any longer.” 

He was hungry? Well, now that he thought about it, his tummy was feeling a bit empty, but he was sure his crying had been over the past two days catching up with him. Huh. Maybe it was a combination of a few things. All that mattered now was that he was in his Daddy’s arms. He would demand Draco stay with them again tonight and try to communicate with him that he was really fifteen and not a baby. Having some sort of plan in action helped the last bit of panic flooding his system, letting him finally relax into drinking his bottle. His eyes getting heavy with the heat of it. Draco would be able to help. He was sure of it. He may not like him in the other world, but he was nothing if not resourceful. He would have some idea of what was happening to them, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Not sure if you've noticed yet but this will be more than 10 chapters!.. This was a commission
> 
> Let me know what you think of this. Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was a commission! It's going to be a short story, maybe around 10ish chapters but I'm leaving it with an unknown number now cause that very well might change.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter :) comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
